1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to an air compressor having an improved structure for allowing the air compressor to be easily and quickly assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air compressors comprise a single support member, and a large amount of elements and members required to be assembled onto the support member. Normally, the air compressors comprise a compact size such that the elements may not be easily and quickly assembled onto the single support member.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressors.